The 2tory of 2 girls
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: Jace Davenport and Christina Jackson. Two more Lab Rats readdy to join the team. Or are they so ready?
1. Chapter 1

Jace POV

I was playing with a random gadget Mr. Davenport invented. Ya I call my dad Mr. Davenport my mum? Who knows what happened to her. I only have a picture she has my hair, Raven waist length, and my eyes, a strange purple shade. I only met my dad, Mr. Davenport, Once before. I think I have 2 brothers and a sister but I'm never sure. I do missions with a girl named Christina Jackson, Who just happens to be in England. She is my only real friend the others in my lab just be nice but I know they aren't they just be nice because of my father (And my Bionics.). I have only seen the outside world 5 times with my friend Christina, to stop a train or stop a robberies but I have never had the chance to explore I wish I did I am 15 years old and I barley see the sun EVER! Ok I have to calm down before my lazers go off and I destroy my 'Room' my 'Room' is a lab with a bed a pillow and 2 blankets and I have a stuffed bunny that is dirty and Christina gave me it. I sat down on the bed it was bouncy but I was never aloud to jump on it I was never aloud to do anything fun not even run around but that's what happens when you're…. Well me.

Christina POV

I was looking at myself in the mirror thinking 'same old clothing same old hair same old 'room' I walked back to my tube and walked inside ya I get a tube but Jace gets a bed. I think it's unfair but Davenport doesn't seam to think that way there is one word that they describe me here 'Freak' Ya I hate when they call me that. Then my only friend here at this Lab walked in her name is Rouge… well that's her nick name her real name is Rouguen. It's pronounced Rouge you in. Rouge had Raven hair with blond streaks in it with amber eyes she's about 6 feet even and she's very pretty she looks better than me I have unbrushed waist length brown hair and brown eye that were usually red from crying over the fact that my brother died when I was 5 and I've been here ever since "Hello." She said in her British accent "Hello Rouge." I said she walked up "Why isn't your hair brushed...Again?" she asked pulling me out of my tube and to a chair "Because it's unworthy of my time." I said "Noting is unworthy of your time Christina." She said she took a brush out and began to brush my hair "Why haven't you asked me about it before?" I asked she stopped brushing then sighed "We have to get you ready." She said "Ready for what?" I asked turning to her "You're leaving." She said "Where?!" I yell "Calm down." She said softly "You're going to Davenport's main lab in Welker Ville." She then said "Why?!" I screamed "I don't know just please calm down we don't want Spikey to rip me to shreds." she said I nodded. I just couldn't beleve this. Why?

Hope you liked it. Took me soo long to wright! about 4 mounths! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Christina POV

I sat in the jet with my knees to my chest. I staired out the window. The sun was setting. We were going fast, and Jace was next to me. She seamed happy to be seeing her father and family again. I wasn't to excited. The light hurt my eyes and when the sun finnaly set's they'll probably be used to it than have to go back to seeing in the dark. "We'll be landing soon." said Rouge. Davenport let her come along untill we get there. I just held my knees and staired out the window "Don't worry Chris. It'll be fine." Jace said. I looked at her "You ever think about why we weren't in the main lab? Why Davenport only ever visited you once in your life? Maybe he just doesn't care." I said. Rouge shook her head "Mr. Davenport is a veary bussy man..." She began "She had enough time for his step-son and the other 3 bionics. Why not us." I said. Rough sighed "I don't know." She said.

When they land...

Rouge helped me get off the plane.(I wasn't used to stairs...) and Jace fallowed up. Rouge went back inside and came out with a few suit cases. She put them down and I faces Davenport's bit house as a light turned on. "goodluck." Rouge said. I turned to her and gave her a quick hug. She got back abord the plane and than it took off. Jace and I began to walk to the front door. Davenport opened the door "Good you're here. Don't come in till I announce your name." He said. Jace and I just stood there. Jace nodded smileing.

Chase POV

We all woke up to the sound of a jet landing. "Hey what's with the sky tonight? Is it mad that I threw a backetball into a cloud?" Adam asked. I rolled my eyes "Adam it's a jet landing." I said. Eddy appiared on screen "And I think Donald want's all of you up stairs. Now." He said. Bree was first out of her capsul. Than it was me than Adam. We all walked to the elevator. We all held on as it went in super fast speed up to the living room. We all walked out. Leo was alreddy there. "What is wrondg with this naborhood." He said. We walked up "I don't know." I said. Davenport walked down "Yes you're all down here." He said. We all looked at him. He was still dressed for the day. "What''s going on Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked. Davenport ignored her question and poke his head outside the door "Good you're here. Don't coem in untill I announce your name." He said. Than he stuck his head back in leaving the door open a bit. "So. As you know. You 3 are said to be the only bionics." Davenport began. We all nodded "Well you're all wrong." He said. "What!" We all said. Davenport jus smiled "Meet your sister Jace!" He said. A girl with waist length raven hair and srange purple eyes walked in. All our mouths dropped open "And the only one not related... Christina Jackson!" He said. Another girl with waist length wavy bbrown hair and blue eyes walked in. I staired at her. Adam and Leo did also. "Jace here has Adam's powers plus Bree's speed." Davenport said. Jace nodded. "And Cristina had Chase's power's plus Adam's lazers." He than said. Christina stood there stairing at her shoes. She didn't look so happy to be here. "What do you guys thing." Davenport asked us. "She's pretty." Adam said stupidly looking at Christina. She didn't pay any attion. Leo nodded, I stayed quiet. This year is way diffrent than I though it would be...

**Ok so you all know this story takes place 'Cammando App'**


End file.
